


In Love

by Hoodie_Lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Asgore, Child Toriel, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Fluff and Angst, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Somewhat, Traumatized Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Asgore and Toriel's love story.
Kudos: 5





	In Love

The sun was shining bright, and the wind blew in the autumn trees. Two young children were playing in the woods, both monsters. Though they were of nobility, they dressed in simple clothes and played childish games under the bright yellow sun. A young boy with a tuft of golden hair on his head and small horns no longer than a quarter, in contrast to his white coat was the prince of monsterkind, Asgore. His playmate was his betrothed and best friend, Toriel. She had fur as white as snow and a smile for the history books. Sparks flew as the two young kids ran through the woods, throwing light as they raced. 

“You’ll never catch me!” Asgore screamed as he aimed a small red trident at his friend. 

“Oh dear! A fork! However will I defend myself?” Toriel said as she jumped over the small projectile and sent a fireball straight into Asgore’s regretful face, knocking him down. 

“Are you OK?!” She cried out as she ran to her soon to be husband, only to be grabbed and dragged to the ground. 

“A measly fireball cannot harm the future King of all Monsters! Foolish girl!” Asgore declared, placing a foot on Toriel’s back and summoning a trident. 

“Correct. But can the future king defend against this?” Toriel asked as she donned a smirk and got up, knocking Asgore down. 

Toriel began to run faster as she got closer to the finish line. Asgore growled as he bolted after her, letting small flames from his hands and feet propel him forward. 

“Awesome!” Toriel said as he looked at Asgore when he caught up to her.

“Awesome enough to win?” Asgore said, winking and Toriel scoffed. 

“As if!” And she picked up speed, much to Asgore’s, who was going as fast as he could, dismay. 

When the towers of the castle came into view, Toriel kept on going. Gerson only won because the rabbit was lazy. And Toriel was the future queen, she could not be lazy. The guards tried to grab her, but she was slippery and with her tongue out, she once again beat her husband-to-be at a footrace. 

“0 to 52! I once again am the superior runner!” Toriel bragged as Asgore flew directly into a wall and crushed his nose. 

“Prince Asgore!” A stern voice came out from the balcony overseeing the outside area. 

“Yes Mom?” Asgore said as he stood at attention as the Queen of Monsters came out and looked at her son. 

“I assume you lost to Toriel again.” She said, and Asgore hung his head as he nodded. 

“The day you beat her is the day I step down. That was the promise, and it seems at this rate I will be on the throne for the rest of my life.” She said as he ruffled her son’s hair and gave a small chuckle. 

“I hope he does beat me. If he’s gonna rule, he will need you or else all of monsterkind will fall.” Toriel said as he hugged the queen. 

“I do hope my heir will not be the last. What shame would be brought upon my legacy if my child ended us all.” She said. 

“Where’s Dad?” Asgore asked and his mother sighed. 

“Another meeting with the human mages. Several kingdoms are having a famine and he’s trying to see how much food we can spare.” She said and Asgore gasped. 

“How bad are they?” He asked and the queen sighed as she led the two children inside the stone castle. 

“Winter may wipe the kingdoms out for good.” She said and Asgore gasped. 

“Is there any way we can make winter less severe? So they can grow crops through the winter?” Asgore asked. 

“Without grave consequences? No.” She said as she sighed and smiled. “Our last harvest was plentiful though, every inch of the kingdom was overflowing with food. We can surely spare some.” She said as she kissed her son’s forehead. “Now off to your room. Your tutor is waiting.” She said as Asgore sighed. 

“Fine!” He said as he walked off, leaving the queen and Toriel alone. 

“Did he show you anything cool?” The queen asked and Toriel’s face lit up. 

“He propelled himself forward by shooting fire out of his hands and feet! It was so cool! I have to ask him to teach me! It was so awesome!” Toriel said. 

“He learned it from his father. If you want to get the good stuff you need to learn from him.” The queen said. 

“I can’t wait until he’s back.” Toriel exclaimed.

“I can’t either. Though you may have to wait until next weekend if your parents show up first.” The queen said and Toriel gasped. 

“Can’t I stay the night? Please!” She begged and the queen sighed with a warm smile. 

“No my dear child. You will be needed at your parents’ estate. I know it can be so boring there without a spark of joy, and we already have one here.” She said as she led Toriel to her guest room. “Do wait until your parents arrive, I have some new books from the library to pass the time.” The queen said and shut the door. 

Toriel sighed as he looked out the window, and saw a carriage pull in. She was originally distraught at the sight, but her sadness turned into joy when she saw Asgore’s dad, but joy was replaced with fear when she was his missing horn, and the cloud of dust flying off of him. Tears formed as she ran out of the room and to the courtyard. But all she saw were panicking guards and a pile of the king’s clothes laying around dust. 

Resisting the urge to scream she ran back in and saw a crying Asgore. 

“Asgore, I-” She said but the queen silenced her. 

“You two, go to Asgore’s room. Wait there until I come and get you.” She said as the two kids ran to Asgore’s room. 

“I’m so sorry Asgore.” Toriel said as he shut the door with a click. 

“I’ll kill them all.” Asgore said as he looked at Toriel with the fur on his face wet. 

“We can’t. They’re much stronger than us and we don’t know if he was murdered or not. What if the mages were also killed? What if someone wants war? We can’t make these rash choices.” She said as she grabbed his hands and let out a sob. 

“Ok...” Asgore said as he sobbed with Toriel. 

Years later, after the queen was slain in battle, and monsterkind was driven into the mountain, Asgore was crowned king. He stood by his wife and stood before monsterkind. 

“Do not fear and do not fret. I have the best royal scientists working on breaking the barrier. But for now, I will be providing shelter and food to everyone, so please, take what you need.” Asgore said, walking inside with his wife. 

“‘Gorey, we’ll be ok. Everyone is safe, for now and we can explore more of the cave as we go. We will return to the surface, we just have to stick together.” Toriel said.

“The legend makes sense. An angel who has seen the surface will return, and the Underground will go empty. We will be free.” Asgore said as he gave his wife a hug. 

When Chara and Asriel died, Asgore was infuriated. His father, then his mother, then his children. He had lost almost everything, and he was sick of it. Looking back, he did regret his declaration of war on humanity, but he would keep his word. Anger and grief burned in him as bright as his flames and he would make them all pay. 

“Asgore! Why did you do that?! These are Chara’s people! We cannot fight them! You have to take it back!” Toriel screamed at him, tears stinging her eyes. 

“Look around you! We have lost almost everything because of them! Our proof of a possibility of peace was literally killed and died right before our eyes! How can you not want justice?!” Asgore screamed and Toriel stood her ground. 

“I grieve over them just as much as you! But I will not throw our chance at peace away! How can you deny our people the chance to enter a world of peace because of your own clouded judgement?!” Toriel demanded, the arguing went on for hours, neither budging from their view point. 

The barrier was now broken. The sun was hitting Asgore and Toriel’s fur for the first time in years. Last time they saw the sun, they were a happy couple deeply in love running for their lives. Now they were divorced and their relationship was strained. 

“It seems you were right as usual Toriel.” Asgore said. Hanging his head. 

“I was in the wrong to leave.” Toriel said as she looked at him. 

“So we were both wrong then.” Asgore said as he held his hand out and let an autumn leaf fall on his large hand. 

“It seems we were.” She said as the soft wind blew in her fur. “ What was the score again?” She asked, smiling at the memory. 

“0 to 689 I believe. Or was it 690?” Asgore said as he chuckled. 

“Let’s see if we can make it 691.” She said as she stretched her arms. 

“We’ll see.” Asgore said as he chased after his former wife, who was already fading from sight. “I still love you.” Asgore whispered as his feet hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Their story is so sad and tragic, I just had to write about it.


End file.
